Lyra of?
by QueenOfDaisies
Summary: Squire never happened the way it did. Kel was never with Cleon and Yuki doesn't exist. This is from my characters point of view and what happens in the world around her.
1. Guests

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!! Well, almost nothing, I Own, Lyra, aunt Sophia, Uncle Kirreth, ummmmm Euglena, and Silvermouth manor/castle thingy I bow down to TP for creating Neal*bows, slumps* hey who...poisoned....me..??  
THE story!  
  
Chapter One: Guests  
  
Lyra was in the kitchen helping out when a messenger arrived. The nineteen year -old, turned around to see who it was. Very unlikely but true, the message was for her. She paid him, gave him some food and then let him leave before running to her room to read the message. It was from Kel. Her black waist length hair bobbed and she jumped up and down and her purple eyes shone and she hastily ripped open the letter from her long time friend. She quickly scanned the letter and then flopped onto the bed happily and she read the letter once more,  
  
Dear Lyra,  
  
I hope this letter finds you in good conditions. Yes I have made it to knight-dom. Well, I decided it was about time you got a trip, yes. And I have some adventures you might find amusing. I will be there tomorrow afternoon at the latest. So sorry to tell you so soon----  
  
*Like I care? *She thought. *I 'm just glad she's coming,* and she continued.  
  
-----I'm also bringing two friends of mine we'll be staying for about three weeks. Try not to kill your self from excitement,  
  
Kel.  
  
Lyra was SO happy. She could finally have some friends to talk to who understand. *Two friends,* she wondered who that would be but put it aside as something cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Lyraaaaaaaaaaa? LYRA?! Get down here this instant."  
  
*Now what? *Thought Lyra gloomily. Her life was chaos. Here's a list of it up to now.  
  
One: Her mother died when she was seven.  
Two: Her father died when she was eight.  
Three: She has to live with her awful aunt uncle and cousin who treat  
her like dirt.  
Four: She can't become a knight.  
Five she had to become a proper lady soon.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at a mirror. The tunic which was a light green, made her tan-ish skin stick out. Even though she lived in northern Tortall, her looks were VERY Yamani-like since her father had been Yamani. She took after him.  
  
"LYRA???????" Her aunt, Sophia, yelled again.  
  
*Better go before she has a heart attack,* Lyra thought. *Although I wouldn't mind one just now.*  
  
She ran down the stairs to where her aunt, red-faced, and her cousin, Euglena, face painted, stood.  
  
"Yes Aunt Sophia?" Lyra asked. Euglena scowled at her as if she were a worm in pudding. They didn't get along very well, and for the last month it had been bliss for Lyra as Euglena had been at her friend's manor. However, she was back.  
  
"There is to be a dinner tonight, a fancy one in honor of Euglena's return, prepare for it NOW!" And as her Aunt began to turn away Lyra remembered something.  
  
"Ohhhh, Auntie?" Lyra said in a fake sweet voice, she hated her aunt.  
  
"Now what? I'm very busy Lyra!" Snapped her aunt turning around.  
  
"Kel and two of her friends are coming tomorrow, and they're staying for a month or so." She said.  
Her aunt pursed her lips. She didn't approve of Kel going off  
and being a  
Knight. Her sister was the lady Nond. (A/N: if any of u remember in  
page.  
Her sister marries Nond, but the lady Nond is very prim and proper( )  
However, if she refused to Lyra, she could threaten to tell Kel, who  
was  
Friends with the crown prince, who could very well, strip Sophia of  
all of  
Silvermouth manor and land. It went back generations. "Very-very  
well.  
They can stay. Now go and get ready."  
  
"Ok auntie" and with her sardonic wave she left upstairs. While in her room she was grave. I hope you come soon Kel, I hope you come very soon...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~ ok it was short, so what?  
  
I like this fic better than my other one, sooooo five reviews before the next chappie.  
  
*turns around to glaive fight with Kel*  
  
~Lyra of Queenscove  
  
P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!FLAMERSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ANYTHING!! I'M DESPARATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, 'cept for stuff u don't recognize, *sigh*  
  
Ana: Wow!!!!!! You reviewed. I bow down to you.*bows* queen o' writing. Yes, I'll try to read through it for any spelling errors, however, some might be in there on purpose. And I don't know why the formatting went wacko, but I'm pretty sure it's ok now.  
  
Amelia: Yes, in this chapter we learn why she can't be a knight. But I think we won't learn about her aunt and uncle for the next couple of chapters. But gradually we learn more and more about them. :) thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tomato Sarah: I fight with everybody. You'll see more in later chapters...Yeah I emailed faith about the book thingy; you'll probably get mad at me. Oh well. Oh and Lyra? Well it's a constellation, and it's the main character in a book I'm writing that WILL be published (I hope) so there ya go.  
  
Mish: Now you're in my story, thanks for reviewing and *cough ADVERTIOSING cough* but at least now I can stalk them since I know their names...  
  
Fire Mage: Thank you for saying it was good. (You did didn't you?????) Actually if you're a Neal fan (I AM) then you're going to love this story. Uhh, exactly how DID I portray Neal??? But whatever, you liked it and you're the reviewer.  
  
Chappie 2: Party Time  
  
A/N: So what I couldn't wait for five, two is enough  
  
The "dinner" and Aunt Sophia had put it, was terrible. Lyra was extremely glad when it was all over and went to bed a tired person. Summer was hot that year and she couldn't get to sleep. So she magiced her bed to be a bit cooler. Her magic was purple, and she was almost as good as any black robe mage, keyword, almost.  
  
The next morning Lyra woke up tired but happy. It was just before dawn but she knew she couldn't go back to sleep so she got up and got ready. Today she would wear a purple tunic, white shirt and tan breeches, black would only make her hotter.  
  
At about eight o'clock. Lyra went downstairs hoping for some breakfast in the kitchen right when a commotion sprang in the courtyard. Guessing what it was she ran outside into the court yard.  
  
"KEL!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed running down the stairs up to the lady knight. Kel jumped off her horse and ran to hug her friend.  
  
"How've you been? Was the journey bad, have you had breakfast yet?" Lyra was jumbled up and sooooo happy to see her best friend from the Yamani Islands.  
  
Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~ Summery-  
  
Kel's father was a Tortallean ambassador. Lyra's father was a Yamani ambassador. The two became instant friends. For as we learned earlier Lyra's father was an ambassador to the Tortallean king.  
  
End flash back summery~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kel laughed. OK. We're good. The journey was fine and no we haven't had food yet------but before Kel could finish another voice drawled.  
  
"And us two are still wondering why" Lyra turned around.  
  
"Honestly Neal, you're every inch as bad as Cleon!" Kel scolded.  
  
Lyra guessed these two were the friends Kel had been talking about. She didn't have positive experiences with men, but these two seemed an exception. The other one, Cleon she was guessing answered back.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment Kel!" He said.  
  
"My foot!" Kel muttered. "Get down from your horses you two! Can't you tell lady's when you see them?"  
  
They got off and Neal dramatically bowed. "Forgive me lady for not seeing you in your glorious glamour earlier."  
  
"Oh yes! " Another voice said, equally as sarcastic." My fabulous jewels must have given me away! Tut-tut, I really didn't want you to know. Oh well, what a shame!"  
  
"Who said that?" Neal looked abashed. No one was EVER as sarcastic as Neal; actually, no one was ever sarcastic period. "Kel I must need to get my ears checked, I swear I heard a voice." Kel laughed at this.  
  
"You don't need to get your ears checked. " Said Lyra who was still crouching behind Kel.  
  
"There it goes again Kel!" said Neal, this time Cleon heard it too.  
  
Lyra, now laughing, came out from behind Kel. "Sounds familiar now doesn't it?" She asked.  
  
"Oh!" Neal's face fell" Oh yeah."  
  
Kel laughed even harder. She finally stopped after a while. "Honestly you're so stupid a knight if I ever saw one. This is Lyra, the girl whose aunt and uncles manor we'll be staying at for a month."  
  
"I thought you said three weeks" protested Cleon.  
  
"Yeah well, I upgraded it" Kel retorted. "Ignore him if he does that Lyra"  
  
Lyra nodded. I'll take your horses. Kel. Neal. Cleon." She took the reins of Peachblossom's harness." At once all three started protesting.  
  
"Evil horse! "Said Cleon  
  
"Bite your head off." said Neal  
  
"Doesn't fancy people!" said Kel  
  
However, Lyra chose to ignore them all. "Hullo Peachblossom. I don't think I've ever met you before..." Peachblossom stopped fighting and listened to Lyra croon it as she walked it to the stables, everyone else following.  
  
After she put the horses away and carried their packs Lyra went back to Kel and the others. They all stared at her. "What?" she said. "He likes being crooned."  
  
"He likes it? He LIKES it?" Neal's voice cracked. He was spazzing out.  
  
"You must have wild magic... "Kel whispered. "The only other person who can do that is Daine."  
  
Lyra laughed. "No I don't animals just fancy me that's all. But I do have the gift."  
  
"Really?" said Neal excitedly, forgetting about hunger for the moment. "I've never met a girl with the gift."  
  
Lyra started walking off muttering something about sexist men who think they know better. She had gone to get their packs.  
  
"Kel maybe I heard wrong but didn't you say this was her aunt and uncles manor?" Cleon asked.  
  
"Yes it is" said Kel suddenely looking grave. "Her mother died when she was seven and her father when she was eight, both by bandits. They took her in but aren't that kind to her. Try and be nice------" but whatever Kel was going to say after that she cut off because they weren't paying attention. They were looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Hello my lovely dandelions!" Attached to what looked like purple lightning were everyone's packs. "Happy now?" She scowled at Neal.  
  
"Perfectly acceptable." He pretended to check off a box on a clipboard in midair. "If the lady pleases?" He bowed with his arm out streched.  
  
Lyra smirked. "And I though knights were smart too.......goes to show"  
  
She walked off with him in the dirt. "Next time," she called over her shoulder as the packs banged his head, "make sure you've got the right girl."  
  
Neal ran up to the other three muttering incoherently about vicious girls who fought like monkeys. "You know Neal, "Lyra kept on talking. "You are really lucky my aunt and uncle thought I, a girl, couldn't become a knight otherwise I would've whipped your butt back there"  
  
She walked inside with Neal gaping after her. "Let's just hope the Yamani's thought the same." Neal mutter to Cleon, Kel was already inside. "Otherwise I WILL be in for it." They went inside to see what to do next and of course.......................eat breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Also short, I know. But a very good author, Anastazia Silverwind, helped me out a bit, and so here's the chappie two.  
  
*I turn back to jousting with Sir Meathead who practically sucks. He flies once more.*  
  
~Lyra of Queenscove AKA RITA!!!!  
  
P.S. Flamers welcome! 


End file.
